Life
by dlshieldss
Summary: What happens when you mix a pregnant Levy with a nervous Gajeel? A mess. Rated M for Language.


***I dlshieldss do not own Fairy Tail and any Fairy Tail related content all that is owned by Hiro Mashima, I dlshieldss only own the plot and any OCs that may appear***

….

Gajeel wiped the blood from his mouth, laughing maniacally and smiling his wicked smile, making the rest of his enemies shiver in his wake. "Gihihi! I guess these bastards don't have what it takes to defeat the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer and his trusty Exceed, eh Lil'?" The exceed in question rolled his eyes while sending another dark mage flying further into the woods. "Stop playing around Gajeel, you know Levy is probably worried sick. We've been gone for two months on a job that shouldn't of even taken two weeks!" The dragon slayer growled, narrowing his eyes slightly at his companion. "Tch. Whatever you overgrown fleabag. "

Thirty minutes and various minor injuries later Lily looked over at the stubborn dragon slayer before him, he looked troubled even though the mission was finally completed. Two months before Gajeel came slamming into the guild, picked the first mission off of the bored, grabbed his exceed companion and left without a word to anyone besides the demon Mirajane. Lily tried asking his partner various times why they had taken off so suddenly, and why this mission was taking suspiciously long, but he would get nothing more than a shrug, a grunt, and an insult. The exceed shrugged, "for a flea-bag I'm pretty dependable wouldn't you say?" The dragon slayer glanced at his companion, but before he could reply Lily continued, "you on the other hand my friend, are a coward. I'm tired of these games Gajeel, what are you running from? It's been almost two months and not once have you tried to even make contact with Levy."

Gajeel was in his partner's face quicker than Natsu could lose his temper. "What are you trynna say cat?" Lily didn't back down, standing his ground he shrugged. "What do you think I'm trying to say Gajeel? You left your wife! Why? What happened between you two that made you run off and leave the your wife? Not even just your wife, but your life mate!" Gajeel flared up, going to hit at his partner, rage in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me I'm a shitty person ya damn cat!" Striking Lily in the face, the two started fighting almost as intensely as when they first met back in Edolas. "What has you so upset Gajeel?! Tell me, I'm your partner remember?!" The dragon slayer ignored his partner, striking out at him and the world. He didn't know what to do, it felt like his world was falling apart, but beginning at the same time. Lost in thought Gajeel was not paying attention when Lily struck him in the face, spending him flying back into a tree. "Dammit Gajeel use your words!"

Gajeel picked himself up, wavering slightly. "What words can I say Lil'? Yer right I'm a damn coward. Levy told me that…" the slayer sighed and hung his head, "that she thinks she's pregnant, and, and…" he began crying, falling to his knees, "I-I just ran away like a, like a damn coward…" Lily made his way to his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder, Gajeel looked up at the exceed. "Levy deserves a better man Lil' I ran away because I'm-I'm terrified of being a father. The closest things I've had to a father have been a dragon, and a perverted drunk. What if I mess the kid up?" Before Lily could speak Gajeel continued rambling. "I-I thought her smell was a bit different, but I thought it might have been from the mating… we've only been married seven months Lil' a mating can take a year to settle and complete." Gajeel started to sob uncontrollably, totally at a loss for what to say or do.

The exceed changed out of his battle form and climbed into his partner's lap. "Gajeel you need to man up, just because you didn't have the best father figures doesn't mean you'll screw this up. Have faith in yourself, and in your wife." He looked into the slayer's eyes, sighing. "We need to get home before Levy goes insane." The slayer dried his eyes, placing his partner on his shoulder as he stood. Gajeel nodded his head, making his way out of the forest and towards city hall to collect the hefty reward, then finally head home.

….

Meanwhile back in Magnolia a certain Solid Script Bluenette had already gone a bit off of her rocker. Levy Redfox was almost five months pregnant and she was angry. Angry that her husband had seemingly disappeared after she told him she might be pregnant, angry she was pregnant, and most of all she was angry that the guild didn't have any iron for her to have an iron infused chocolate milkshake, and Mira wouldn't let her make her own iron. That also pissed the bluenette off, she wasn't helpless she was just almost five months pregnant and already bigger than a beach ball. It wasn't like she couldn't use her magic either! It's just everytime she makes the word iron she begins to sob uncontrollably thinking about her husband, then she would go on terrifying rampage leaving even the strongest in the guild shiver in her wake, she really missed Gajeel.

The bluenette stalked up to the bar, belly reaching it before her finger could point over it. "Mira please, I just want one iron-chocolate shake, just one! I promise I won't get moody if you just let me make my own." The bluenette made pleading eyes at the barmaid. "It won't be big like last time either… the baby realllllyyy wants it… please Mira." Before the barmaid could finally give into the bluenette's plea a voice spoke from behind them. "No iron making for you little blue, Gramp's orders."

The bluenette shot around and glared at the chest of none other than Laxus Dreyar. Levy stood on her toes and pointed at the hulking man. "Stay out of this Laxus! My baby wants an iron-chocolate shake…" she began poking him in the chest glaring even harder at the blond. "And my baby will get an iron-chocolate shake, even if I have to kick your ass to get it, you overgrown, over exaggerated, overpraised, egotistical electric socket! " She poked him one last time to make her point and turned around to address the wide-eyed barmaid while smiling brightly. "Now about my milkshake, do you need me to make the iron now or in a few minutes Mira?"

The demon looked between a partially amused Laxus, and an extremely moody Levy. "Why don't you sit down and I'll let you know when I need the iron okay?" Smiling sweetly Levy slowly plopped herself up to the bar, swollen belly keeping her from being close to said bar. Levy rubbed her belly in content, smiling while she talked to her growing bump. "I told you we were gonna get that shake didn't I baby?" Laxus sat next to the bluenette and chuckled, "there is no way that is only one kid in there." he said, pointing to her stomach. Levy glared slightly at the slayer, "since you're _such _an _expert _on children Laxus please place upon me your _endless wisdom_." The slayer laughed and ignored the bluenette, ordering his regular ale from Mira he made his way over to his regular table on the second floor waiting to see what else the pregnant little blue bird had in store for the guild today.

Thirty minutes later Levy was sobbing uncontrollably into Lucy's arms. Everyone thought it was nothing but pregnancy hormones, but Lucy knew the truth, she was the only one who knew Gajeel had run out on a mission after finding out Levy might be pregnant. This was pregnancy hormones on top of a broken heart. Lucy couldn't figure out why Gajeel would do such a thing, but she knew Gajeel couldn't stay away forever. He truly loved Levy with all his heart, they were mates, born to find each other and stay together forever. Besides he also had Lily with him which meant he would be back hopefully sooner rather than later.

….

It took almost one week to get back to Magnolia, and Gajeel was an emotional mess. He was terrified of what awaited him at the guildhall, and what awaited him at home as well. Would he even have a wife to come home too? Is she pregnant? What if she was pregnant and something happened to her and she lost the baby? Why wasn't he there to protect her?! Could she even leave him if she wanted too? They are mates, bound together by fate, but what if fate was wrong?... because she deserves so much better. Seeing his partner in a turmoil Lily patted Gajeel on the shoulder, giving him a slight smile as they walked through Magnolia towards the guild.

It was noon when they could see the guild doors come into view. Suddenly the doors slammed open and none other than Laxus Dreyar went flying out, landing in the street. Followed a livid, and very pregnant looking Levy Redfox. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU LAXUS MY EATING HABITS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! IF I WANT TO EAT THREE POTS OF IRON AND MAC N' CHEESE, I'LL EAT THREE POTS OF IRON AND MAC N' CHEESE!" Wobbling towards the slayer laying in the street, Levy began to kick him slightly grumbling under her breath about eating whatever she wanted. Turning back towards the open doors the bluenette called out to her best friend with the brightest smile on her face. "Lucy would you walk home with me? I think I used too much magic and now I'm a little dizzy."

Gajeel could barely contain his laughter; only his wife could somehow kick the ass of Laxus Dreyar, and manage to ask for help with a smile on her face. Clutching his stomach his laughter began to roll out "Gihihihi! Gihi, Gihi, hihiihihihihi!" Levy couldn't believe her ears, there was no way she was hearing his laughter. Turning towards the sound she seen her husband bent over in laughter.

"G-Gajeel? Is that really you?" With tears in her eyes she slowly made her way towards the dragon slayer. With a sad smile Gajeel closed the distance between them, wrapping her in a hug. "It's really me Shrimp, I'm so sorry."

The two slowly began to sob, apologies and promises being made, kisses and laughter being shared. Who would have known that one fall afternoon in Magnolia that Gajeel and Levy would truly start their biggest adventure?


End file.
